


Jolly Sailor Bold.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omegaverse, Steampunk AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: In Victorian England, an estate with a high ranking family who has almost as much power as the Queen herself, and yet, something is missing. A daughter. A successor to the Karasuno Company, she has been stolen away by some of the most wretched and cruel Air Pirates, the Nekoma Syndicate. Their leader only wants a few things, power, wealth, and Hinata Shouyou to give him her pups.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this fic again! I have edited it, and I think that I want to continue it until I finish it, so, here it is!!!

The streets of London were quiet and dark. Each building was shut off with closed doors and dusty shutters that kept the warmth inside and the coldness of the bitter England Autumn out. 

 

A lone person was on those very streets this night, a small girl dressed in a fine dress and petticoat with a large red coat wrapped around her. She was an Omega, and to people-if there were any on the street- she would have been thought to be a whore of some kind, but this child was not. 

 

She had shocking red hair that stuck up in odd angles but skimmed down to brush at her shoulders, currently it was caked with mud and dirt from the things she had been doing, but she couldn’t be bothered now. 

 

She just needed to get out of this section of town. She shivered, but not from the cold. She could hear the sounds of footsteps leisurely behind her, and claws scraping at wood and metal, marking their territory. 

 

She was in Nekoma territory, Alpha territory, and if she didn’t get out soon, she might end up being their next money maker. Or be put into the breeding ring of captured Omegas who had no place in the territory. 

 

She herself was named Hinata Sawamura, a young girl who lived with her Beta brothers and Omega sister as well as her Omega mother and Alpha father in the Karasuno area, an area that was prided for most of their rich Omegas. 

 

In fact, she, being the oldest of the children, owned a large portion of the land, and would come to get more as soon as she was of age. 

 

But now she was but a young age of 14, too young and tender to be getting into trouble like this. She was sure that if her mother found that she had snuck out again, she was getting a beating for sure this time!

 

Her feet pounded on the cobblestone ground as she pushed herself further, hearing the footsteps and claw scraping starting to fade into the distance, she soon could spot the gate to her Father’s mansion. 

 

The mansion itself was large, with black tall walls and with many hedges and bushes to give the grounds keepers plenty of work in the late summers and early springs. But now, all of the hedges and trees were bare, and the green grass was slowly turning a pale yellow. 

 

Hinata could see her breath before her eyes now, and judging by the darkness of the smoke filled sky, it would only grow darker as time passed on. 

 

She huffed softly, trying not to keen over as her corset blocked her breathing and quickly pressed a small button on the side pouch she had, ejecting a pair of metal wings with thin leather between them, and soon, she had taken off into the air. 

 

She swooped past the courtyard and the messes of trees and bushes, landing a bit clumsily on the concrete ground of the front door. She clicked the same button again, and the wings folded neatly behind her back. 

 

If she had even a bit of luck, she could get inside without alerting anyone of her presence, but in the way that her last escapades had gone, she highly doubted it..”

 

She slowly opened the front door of her home, cringing at the creak of the door that echoed in the empty front room as she walked inside. As she turned to close the door, a voice from the top of the stairs made her jump nearly out of her skin. 

 

“Hinata Sawamura!” Hinata recognized the voice of her mother, Sawamura Koushi, and turned quickly, trying not to flinch at her mother’s withering glare. 

 

She had been hoping to get to her room before Koushi or her nursemaid spotted her, but it seemed that her luck was as rotten as it had always been, and she had been caught once more. 

 

“H-hello mother!” She said, smiling nervously and giving a clumsy curtsy that would have made her etiquette teacher screech in disgust. 

 

Koushi’s glare was unwavering as she crossed her arms over her chest, her corset seemed looser today, or maybe it was the fact that Koushi was in her nightclothes.

 

“Good heavens, child,” Koushi sighed, walking down the steps to examine Hinata’s dirt-caked form, her frown only deepening. 

 

“Where were you? I almost sent out Tanaka to go look for you again.” Hinata laughed nervously, smiling a little. 

 

“I was... Out shopping?” Hinata said, trying not to make her voice sound like a question, but Koushi’s sharp glare made her snap her mouth shut once more. 

 

“You went to see Kenma again, didn’t you?” Hinata flinched, looking down sharply as her face flushed red. She nodded a little, and soon heard another sigh from her mother’s mouth. 

 

“To your room with you.” Koushi said sternly, her footsteps soon retreating to her own chambers as Hinata scurried up the stairs, running down the hall to her room, careful not to get mud on the nice Turkish rugs that her mother had purchased while in said country. 

As she got to the hallway to her room, the door to her sister, Tadashi, opened, revealing the two sisters Beta Nursemaid, Yuu Nishinoya. 

 

Yuu gasped when she saw Hinata’s mud caked form. She rushed forward, parking the cart for one of the butlers to get it later as she scurried forward. 

 

“Heaven's me, Miss Hinata!” Yuu cried, cupping Hinata’s muddy face with a grimace on her own face. “Let’s get you out of those muddy clothes!” 

 

Hinata nodded quietly, following Yuu into her room. Her room was large with light blue painted walls and a large orange bed in the middle of the room, just in the shadow of her balcony that showed off the ashen sky. 

 

“Miss Hinata, what were you thinking?!” Yuu cried as she began to tear away Hinata’s dirtied cloak, starting on the upper layer of her dirty dress. 

 

Hinata pouted, “I was gone for an hour.” She mumbled, but Yuu just scoffed. “An hour that you should have spent practicing your duties!” The small maid snapped. 

 

Hinata huffed as Yuu began to untie her corset, suppressing a sigh of relief as it, as well as the rest of her upper garments, were pulled off and discarded on the floor, leaving her full breasts to gently bounce out of their elevated place and to naturally stay in their soft perky state. 

 

“I suppose you went to see that Kenma boy?” Yuu questioned from Hinata’s bathroom. Hinata could faintly hear the water for the tub flowing and slouched a little. “He’s an Alpha, isn’t he? Quite small for one.” 

 

She winced at the bruise that her corset gave her on her side and sat up straight again. “He needed my help at the docks.” She explained, looking to the side as she tried to leave out the fact that she had went into Nekoma territory. 

 

“He’s...He’s not been given a type yet. He is still undetermined.” She called to the short Beta in a soft voice, careful not to wake anyone else in the house up with her voice. 

 

Yuu’s soft footsteps soon came back into the room, stomping over to Hinata and pulling her hair into two messy braids. 

 

“I don’t care much for those Nekoma folk,” Yuu mumbled around a cloth hair tie, “they’re nothing but Air Pirates. And to think of it! You! Interacting with such ruffians!”

 

Hinata pouted again, “Kenma isn’t a ruffian!” She protested, “he is so kind and gentle with me! I do wish that he would court me some day.” She sighed dreamily, thinking of the boy. 

 

Yuu snorted. “I don’t care for such tales of love as that, but if your father hears you saying such things, he’ll spank you raw into next month!” 

 

Hinata giggled, “he wouldn’t do that! Father is too much of a softie! You’ve said so yourself!” Yuu laughed as well, a hearty loud sound that made Hinata feel warm inside. 

 

“He is, isn’t he..” Yuu murmured, smiling as she got the rest of Hinata’s clothes stripped away, gently helping the dainty Countess up and to the bathroom. 

 

“Well, no more talk of that!” Yuu said as she closed the door to the bathroom, “let me tell you what Asahi did today!” 

 

The two women continued to gossip and giggle, neither of them had noticed the small recorder by Hinata’s bed, a present that Kenma had given Hinata, it was disguised as a brooch, but to the inventor’s trained eye, it was a tracker and a camera. 

 

A tracker for one person and one person only. 

 

Kuroo Tetsurou, an Air Pirate. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

((Link to the outfit ==> [ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f9/74/c5/f974c501518d14da79399676b941cf95.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f9/74/c5/f974c501518d14da79399676b941cf95.jpg) , Link for gun ==> [ http://thenerdybomb.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/final-gun.jpg ](http://thenerdybomb.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/final-gun.jpg) ))

 

Kenma Kozume, an undetermined young man, stared at his best friend, Alpha Male, and Captain, Kuroo Tetsurou, with worry deep set in his heart. Kuroo himself was faced forward, steering the giant Airship that was named ‘The Cat’s Claw’.

 

The cabin they were in was the control room, a large wooden room with steel frames keeping it up, and countless buttons, levers, and screens that monitored the entire ship. 

 

The Alpha was standing at the center of it up on a slightly elevated stage, his hands on an old fashion steering wheel as he stared out at the ashen colored clouds before him. 

 

Kenma stepped forward cautiously, his footsteps light as he approached until he was standing next to Kuroo, close enough to be able to see his face.

 

The bed headed man’s eyes were masked over with thought as he pressed buttons and pulled levers, leaving Kenma to his own thoughts and his own guilt. He had put a tracker on Hinata for Kuroo, and now, he wished he could take it back. 

 

He wished he could take back the day that Hinata arrived at the Ports, her eyes shining happily and her arms spread wide as she waved to Kenma and the descending ship. 

 

He wished that Kuroo didn’t look at Hinata in such a way that made her look like a piece of meat to eat, because she was so much more than that in every way.

 

She wasn’t some bitch for Kuroo to fuck, but as usual, Kuroo was hiding some sort of plan, and he wasn’t telling anyone. She wasn’t a pup maker, she wouldn’t ever be someone like that for Kuroo to toy with, it just wasn’t her. 

 

But Kuroo had started to change. Kenma had seen it in his eyes, and for the first time in his life, Kuroo was keeping secrets from his crew who was closely devoted to him. 

 

Not even Kenma who had been with him practically since birth. They told eachother everything, even when they didn’t want to, Kuroo had made Kenma his Navigator for fucks sake! 

 

But still,  Kuroo kept silent, and it was probably one of the most terrifying things to Kenma ever. He never knew what Kuroo was thinking when he was like this, no one on the entire ship new and it was scary to most people. 

 

“Kuroo,” he said, finding his voice, “you don’t have to do this.” What was he going to do? Kenma was more worried about that then getting caught by the crows really. 

 

“You don’t have to take her away like this. What do you even want her for? Pups? Coin?” He asked, a slight tone of desperation in his voice as he searched Kuroo’s face for any emotion. 

 

Kuroo paused, his hands ghosting over a lever before he yanking it harshly, causing a hiss of steam to flow from the back jets, propelling the boat forward. 

 

“Yaku said it himself,” the Alpha said after a moment, “she has crossed into our territory too many times. We have the right to take her for our own. It’s in the Pirates code, after all.” He said sharply, keeping his narrow eyes trained on the clouds. 

 

“You aren’t just going to use her for a quick fuck, are you?” Kenma asked, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo who looked at him, a smirk on his face and his eyes dancing with mischief, but nothing as malicious as something that Kenma had suggested. 

 

“Of course not, Kenma!” He said with a chuckle, “although by now, I’d think you fancied the girl!” Kenma blushed red, ducking his head and hiding his face with his hair in embarrassment. 

 

“Shut up.” He hissed, “you fancy her. I don’t.” He snapped, glaring up at Kuroo who simply rolled his eyes, he was already used to Kenma’s attitude. But then again, everyone was. Well, everyone on the ship and at the Ports, that is. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo mumbled, pulling another lever and causing the massive boat to start to float down a bit. 

 

“Check the sky. I want to make sure that the stars are out.” He pressed a few buttons and checked a few screens, a nonverbal cue for Kenma to go.  

 

Kenma nodded in a slight bow before he turned and walked briskly from the warm cabin, leaving Kuroo to his scheming and grinning as he manned the ship towards the Sawamura mansion, readying the attack. 

Kenma glared at the wooden deck, adjusting his goggles down over his eyes and flicking a few magnifying glasses down before the seeing glass before he looked up into the air. 

 

The sky was dark with night, but still no stars shone in the sky. Kenma flicked up the magnifying glasses and glanced down at his pocket watch that was attached to his sleeve, 6:45.

 

Only two hours before they would attack, and two hours before Hinata Sawamura became a member of the Nekoma household. 

 

Two hours until Hinata became Kuroo’s bitch. Two hours and then they would have an Omega on board, and even a few pups after a few months. 

 

The thought made Kenma sick to his stomach, so he pressed those thoughts down and walked back to the cabin, ready to tell Kuroo of the news and to hide himself away in his cabin. He didn’t want to watch Hinata be torn away from her family, he just wasn’t ready for it. 

 

He never would be. 

  
  


Kuroo Tetsurou was the best man in all of England in his opinion. The best Alpha too.  Of course, that opinion was stretched quite wide and smeared with all of his massive glories, but this... This was the biggest thing yet. 

 

He had plundered other Airships, killed hundreds of innocent people in a blink of an eye, stole the Queen’s crown straight from her head, but this seemed like the one heist that would make him famous for all of time. 

 

He was going to kidnap Hinata Sawamura, the Karasuno Clan’s only Omegan successor, he would force her to bear his children, and then he would take the entire Karasuno land for himself, and maybe get a few pups along the way. 

 

The thought made him grin, and his hands tightened on the steering wheel tighter. He glanced at the clock at his side, 8:00, perfect. He smiled a little, humming a bit as he cracked his knuckles and finished getting himself ready. 

 

He tugged the speaker at his side up to his mouth, grinning largely as he spoke. “Prepare to invade, I repeat, prepare to invade.”

 

He grinned to himself and pushed the speaker aside and snapped the ship into still mode before he turned, his hands on his hips. 

 

“What to wear, what to wear..” He mumbled, looking at the three coats that were laid out for him, each one with it’s own weapon. He smirked when he spotted the perfect outfit. 

He pulled the red coat on, grinning at the way it fit him so well before he grabbed the Tranquilizer as well, loading it with the special purple bulbs of light, watching as it hummed softly in energy, ready to freeze anyone in it’s path. 

 

He slipped the gun into its holster before walking towards the door to his cabin and walking out. On the deck, his crew was running around, grabbing weapons and slipping into vests, leaving the main one for Kuroo himself. 

 

“Remember men,” he called to the crew as they all got into position, “we are not here to kill anyone unless necessary! Grab only the valuables from Hinata’s room, leave the Omega bitch to me!” 

 

The crew let out a chorus of ‘Aye!’ and on Kuroo’s blast of his small pistol, all of them jumped into the air, sailing down on thin wire ropes, landing all around the house, some clawed on the walls, their large claw weapons keeping them in place, others landing on the roof, guns positioned at other balconies incase anyone left their own balcony. 

 

Kuroo grinned as he landed on Hinata’s balcony lightly, his feet clacking softly. He attached himself from the vest and pressed a hand against the balcony door, pushing it open inside. 

 

A sweet smell that nearly made him moan floated towards him, and he had to force himself not to get hard as he moved into the Omega’s room, suppressing a growl as he walked towards her sleeping form. 

 

He peered into the room, quickly seeing Hinata herself sleeping in her large bed, her eyes closed and breaths small and deep fanning out onto her pillow. 

 

He grinned and motioned for Lev and Yaku to follow him inside, the duo quickly did so, landing so silently that not even a dog would hear them. 

 

“Get all of her dresses and clothes.” He whispered with a hiss, “I’ll get the girl.” Yaku and Lev nodded silently, the two of them scurrying off to the dressers and wardrobes with large sacks while Kuroo stalked forward to Hinata’s bed. 

 

His shadow spanned over her sleeping body, his body illuminated by the moon as he stared down at her sleeping form for just a moment before he took out his tranquilizer gun. His finger hovered over the trigger, but just as he was about to pull it, the door slammed open and an expertly aimed bullet caught Kuroo in the arm, making him howl in pain. 

 

He dropped his gun, clutching onto his arm and glaring up at the boy who stood in the doorway. He was abnormally tall with short blonde hair and thick glasses. His arms were shaking as he walked into the room, the gun still shakily pointed at Kuroo. 

 

“Get to the ship!” Kuroo spat to the other two Nekoma cats, and they quickly scurried off, zipping back up to the ship while Kuroo and the boy stood, a scared Beta scent rolled off of him and Kuroo smirked. He was weak. 

“Get away from my sister, you cunt.” The boy snarled, his voice cracking and making Kuroo chuckle around the pain in his arm. 

 

“No way, kid.” He hissed, grabbing onto Hinata tightly, positioning his claws just over her now wide open eyes, the claws deadly sharp and shining with a soft green color. 

 

“Poison..” The boy whispered, his eyes wide and his face torn as Hinata began to sob softly, reaching out to the boy in desperate shaking moves. 

 

“Kei!” She sobbed, sounding so heartbroken that Kuroo nearly dropped her and let her free, but he snapped back, hissing at Kei. 

 

“Go back to your father, you little shit.” He spat, tearing Hinata into his arms bridal style and forcing her against his chest. 

 

“No! Don’t take her!” Kei yelled, dropping his gun as he started to run forward, but Kuroo was faster. 

 

He latched himself onto his wire, laughing as he shot up towards the ship. He watched as Kei as well as Hinata’s mother and father swarmed into the balcony. 

 

There were tears in her mother’s eyes, and she reached out to Hinata, their fingers barely skimmed for a second before Kuroo was zipping up to the ship, away from the family. 

 

“No! Mama! Papa! Kei!” Hinata screamed, still reaching out to her family even as Kuroo landed on the bridge of his ship and tossed her onto the wood of the ship roughly. 

 

“Inuoka!” He spat, “start the ship up! I want us as far away as possible from this rotten estate!” The tall brown haired boy nodded quickly and ran to the control cabin while Yaku and Lev rushed to Kuroo’s quarters, dropping off all of Hinata’s clothes and starting to rush around to get the ship moving. 

 

Hinata sat up, still in her thin sleepwear and her hair still as wild and untameable as the last time Kuroo had seen it, but now her eyes were full of hate and fear, not admiration. 

 

He could change that. He grinned down at her, seeing her eyes go wide as he grabbed her roughly and began to drag her towards his cabin. 

 

“No! No!” She began to cry, struggling against his arm, punching and kicking him, but she was so weak, he barely felt a thing. He had felt worse things in his life then this small Omega hitting him. 

 

“Please, sto-” she was cut off as Kuroo tossed her into his quarters, causing her to land hard on the floor, whimpering in pain and fear. 

 

Kuroo slammed the door closed and locked it with a key that he around his neck before turning to Hinata who continued to sob loudly. 

 

“Don’t cry, little Omega.” He cooed, his eyes softening as he stooped down to her level, flinching at the sting of pain in his arm, Kei had nicked him rather well. 

 

“Get away from me!” She whimpered, her voice weak as she tried to drag herself away, but Kuroo was quicker. He grabbed her by her waist, pulling her into his lap as he sat back against the wall with a loud grunt. 

 

“Don't struggle,” he snapped as she started to move again, but went still after his warning, still sobbing quietly. 

 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He tried, letting his gloved hand rest gently on her head, but as she flinched his eyes narrowed. 

 

“What do you want?!” She whimpered, pushing away from Kuroo to look into his eyes, her eyes were teary and fear was riddled all around her face. 

 

“What do you think? Make you bear my children of course.” He was met with silence as the thought mingled in her mind for a moment before her eyes went wide. 

 

“W-what?” She whispered, her mouth falling open in shock. Kuroo grinned again and nodded, pulling her closer until he could smell her sweet scent. 

 

“Exactly what I said.” He purred, “I’m going to fuck you until you have my kids, and then when you have them, I’ll take over the Karasuno company.” 

 

Hinata gasped, shoving against Kuroo’s chest, her chest heaving as she breathed hard. She swallowed thickly before speaking. 

 

“You’re a horrible man.” 

 

The Alpha smirked darkly, “you better get used to it. You’re my bitch now, and I’m going to use you until I can’t anymore.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Akaashi!   
> There is a bit of backstory to this, if it is not clear: 
> 
> Bokuto and Akaashi used to be mates, but when Bokuto found out that Akaashi worked for the FSP, he rejected her although Akaashi was still very in love with him. Skip a few years, and after Akaashi finds out that Bokuto has killed his cousin, she swears to get revenge in any way that she can.   
> Eventually, the two get into a certain type of ritual, Akaashi will slip away when the rest of the FSP are busy, and meet Bokuto somewhere private where they can frick frack because of all of the sexual tension they have.

Akaashi Keiji prided herself with many things. Being an Omega, she hadn’t been treated the nicest when she first joined the police force with her father, but after a bit of time and hard practice, she had become a powerful weapon for the Fukurodani Secret Police. 

 

The Fukurodani Secret Police-or FSP- was created years before Akaashi was born, and had served with many wealthy families and the army to take down other agencies working against the code that had been put up to keep England and all of Great Britain safe. 

 

Of course, the Air Pirates caused them the most grief. Plaguing families with death, taking over land and creating a sense of terror and fear about civilians, but now... Now she figured she would soon be at her death bed, or in another man’s bed. 

 

She was sat on a large stage next to her father who was giving out a report on Hinata Sawamura, a young girl who had been captured by Air Pirates, and now her case was officially the biggest in all of England’s history of kidnappings. 

 

People didn’t just kidnap high ranking Omegan daughters for no reason, Akaashi was determined to find that reason, even if it meant infiltrating the ship and attempting to escape with Hinata. It seemed quite easy since out of the very corner of her eye, she could spot the Alpha male of the ‘Owl’s Screech’, Bokuto Koutarou. 

 

He was hiding quite well. Hidden against the airships windows so that the sun was facing away from him, eliminating the chance that anyone could see him if they glanced towards said window.

 

Akaashi remained silent until the conference ended, and even after she was walking down the hall to her suite, hearing a window slowly creak open behind her, she hid a smile and pushed open her door, preparing herself for the worst.

 

The impact of Bokuto slamming her into her door surprisingly wasn’t that painful, but the rough kiss and the heavy smell of Alpha made her head spin and her entire form filled with heat. She could already feel herself producing slick that began to slowly trickle down her leg as she kissed him back hard. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you into this wall.” He snarled, biting her bottom lip roughly as he slowly pulled away, moaning quietly as he took in the scent of her slick and her entire being. “Yer gonna have my pups..” He whispered with a growl of pleasure. 

 

“You..You should have taken me out to dinner first.” She puffed as they pulled apart, her face was flushed and she let out a soft moan as he ground his knee into her crotch, pinning her to the door. 

 

Bokuto grinned, palming her breasts roughly. “Sorry hun, but I’m not much into that.” He growled, diving in for another kiss as Akaashi’s soft needy whine. She grabbed onto his back, pulling at his coat roughly as his own claws sliced at her dress and corset, letting it all tumble onto the ground. 

 

“I missed you, Akaashi.” Bokuto whispered against her lips, making Akaashi sigh in relief as she kissed him hard, biting his lip harshly. He moaned into the kiss, his hands wandering all over Akaashi’s body, trying to feel all of it. 

 

Akaashi growled, “I didn’t miss you, you bitch..” She spat, pushing him away roughly, trying to ignore the ache in her chest as she did so. 

 

The terrible feeling in his chest rose up and he soon felt the ache of wanting the Alpha who stood before her. Bokuto Koutarou, her ex-mate. 

 

The same Alpha who she had rejected oh so long ago. She huffed, slick running down her legs as Bokuto growled, crawling towards Akaashi as she quaked in her spot, starting to pant as want slowly took over her mind. 

 

“Get over here, you Omega slut.” He snarled, standing up and looming above her, his eyes burning with lust as he roughly grabbing Akaashi by her arms and slamming her into the wall again, roughly pulling her by the hips to bare her hips to his hard cock. 

 

He growled, licking a stripe up her spine as she ground back into his touch, gasping against the wall with soft moans, gasping again. She shook her head as she felt him starting to push into her, his grip tight around her waist. 

 

She couldn’t move, her entire body giving small jolts as she pressed back into his thrusts, whimpering and grunting as lust welled up in her chest as her core throbbed with her impending orgasm. 

 

She moaned again as he hit her core hard, causing a shiver to go through her as he nipped at the back of her neck. She could feel his teeth get longer and shivered in anticipation at what was to happen. 

 

“Gonna give you my pups..” He grunted, “make you my bitch.” She whimpered again, feeling her thrust into her harder. She nodded, unable to trust her voice as she felt her orgasm build up, closer and closer to her final breaking point. 

 

She moaned loudly, gasping loudly as Bokuto hit something inside of her that made her instantly cum, clawing at his back and screaming as he thrust up into her harder and harder, soon coming to his own end with a deep howl. 

 

He growled softly and pulled out roughly before dropping her onto the floor and pointing a tranquilizer at her. She grinned up at him, laughing a little as he grit his teeth in anger. 

  
“You’re my bitch now.” Bokuto whispered, clicking the trigger on the gun to let it charge up, the buzzing sound making Akaashi smirk again as she closed her eyes, allowing him to pull the trigger on her and after a small moment of silence, everything went black. 


End file.
